5 Minutes Bet
by ChaniaGo
Summary: The CEO wasn't having his best days, so he went to a bar to drink it off. He started gambling. He saved and was saved of the 5 minutes bet. gotta read to find out more. puppyshipping JouKai :oneshot:


**5 Minutes Bet**

* * *

"**No can do. I'm sorry, sir" **came a cracked voice through the cell phone.

"Whatever!"

_Click_

"Humph! Damn those shipment customs."

_Drop! Drop!_

"Argh! And damn this coffee machine, too"

_Stab!_

The brunet CEO of the multi-billion corporation bolted angrily out of his fancy building. Everyone knew better not to stand in his way out. His face was wrinkled in anger.

He was so annoyed. He was –for once- not in control, and he didn't like that. Not. One. bit.

The shipment of the new project was delayed.

His brother wasn't talking to him for working too much.

And now, that coffee machine wasn't working. He was in need of something to get his mind out of all this. What annoyed him wasn't the fact that these things are happening. But the fact that he had nothing to do about it. The cards weren't in his hands anymore.

Rum felt like the righteous thing at the moment. He wasn't allowed to keep any drinks at home. So, he had to go to a bar. But he's under age and they'll all know him and start bothering him, anyway. He needed some place far, at the low part of the city. Where no one cared or gave a damn. He'll just stop at whatever bar.

He drove his car, not caring 'bout the speed limit, there weren't any cops in the area. Besides, cops went soft for the _Green_.[1] He had already changed into casual faded jeans and a button down shirt. Making sure nothing had the KC logo on it, he stepped inside the crappy bar.

He started having second thoughts. The lights were so bright, it felt like a football field. The place was crowded, too crowded for 2 a.m. The music was _way_ too loud. And the smell roaming the place screamed of alcohol and rum. He'll surely think twice before doing this again, but now he had a mind to numb.

He gulped glass after another, and then he moved to bottles. He finished the 3rd when he started seeing white fireflies. He needed to stretch his legs, so he took a walk around the bar. He found a round table, seated on every chair around it was a drunken man. They were playing cards, and having bets. Although they weren't betting with money, but possessions. Some even were daring. A guy –apparently, just lost- got up angrily and walked past Kaiba and out the door. Some bald guy invited him to take the empty chair next to him. He eyed the guy suspiciously, and then sat down.

Some guy passed some cards over to him. He remembered Gozaburo teaching him such a game. He started playing and placed his bet, his wrist watch. Of course it was expensive; the CEO didn't wear anything cheap, even those faded jeans.

The game almost came to an end, he was losing, or so they thought. He showed a full flush and won the whole thing[2]. He started to get up, the alcohol affect was wearing off. A grey haired man walked into the bar and everyone squinted. The brunet looked around, the man didn't look dangerous. He walked up to the table and some guy got up to let him set in his place, the guy then ran out of the bar. Kaiba studied the old man, he had dirty worn cloths, his skin was tanned and mud-dirty, his eyes were wooden brown with a vicious look. The man looked like a sewer rat, but quite familiar.

"'Ey, dude. Look man, we don't want any trouble." spoke the man heading the table[3].

"too bad, it would've made a good show" winked the old man. His Brooklyn accent was filthy, scummy, triggering and… familiar.

Kaiba was a bit interested. He didn't like rats, but this man seemed to have a good challenge. And a good challenge would keep his mind busy. The rat man stared at him and smirked darkly, Kaiba raised his eyebrow in return.

"What have you got?" The CEO dared the man.

"A pussy" the man spoke casually. "Ya up to it?" mocked the man.

"Anything" glaring at the man to bring it on already.

The rat man flipped his cell phone on and dialed a number. With a single "get him" he flipped it shut again. If the bar wasn't so noisy, they'd be able to hear the thudding of footsteps on the second floor.

"10 bucks he won't take it" some random drunk slapped 10 dollars on the table. Kaiba glared at him, there was nothing the Kaiba corp. CEO couldn't take. Turned out the 'it' wasn't for the bet, but something else. He still didn't know what the bet was about.

"20 he'll mark it" betted another.

"50 he'd take it" shouted another. Some other guy faked a laugh and hit him on the back of the head, scowling "You Idiot! Three _years_ and no one had nailed the pussy" the rat man smirked proudly at the comment. Wait- so the '**it**'s were for the _pussy_, maybe it was some code name. But **nail**, they better not mean literally.

Amounts of money piled on the table, some betting on him some not, the guy heading the table collected the bets with a wild grin.

"Deal is" started the man cutting through the noise. "5 minutes. Ya mark the pussy, ya go free. Ya knock the pussy, ya take it. Neither happens, ya _lose_. And if ya lose-"

"I don't lose" interrupted the brunet. But the man continued none the less.

"-You'll be mine" the last part was said slowly. Kaiba had to give it a second of thought, his life was at stake, not for much. Taking the pussy only? He didn't need a pet. But he already said it, he never loses.

"so…?" the rat man waited for the other's acceptance. Kaiba didn't want to shake on it, he didn't want whatever germs the man had on him. So, he nodded, right before the door swung open roughly. It hit the wall and bounced back almost all the way, but some muscular guy's back stopped it mid way. Four more tough guys followed behind him holding down what seemed to be some wild animal, oh must be the pussy. But he couldn't tell for sure, there was no meowing or hissing, only a muffled sound.

"that's my favorite show" the bar tender cheered elbowing Kaiba in the side. He turned to glare at the guy, shutting him up.

One guy moved aside to reveal the captive they were holding back, the rat's pussy. He jumped to his feet at the flash of a golden mop of hair. A certain degree of gold that he knew too well. None other than the third-rated mutt.

The blond teen kept on struggling, yelling and kicking, totally not aiming. His –once honey colored- eyes were dark brown with a furious look, like he was seeing but not quite _seeing_. His mouth was gagged with a black piece of cloth, he could see some saliva staining it from all the muffled cursing. His hands were tied with the same cloth behind him. He was in some beige baggy shorts, a black sleeveless undershirt and nothing to cover his feet. His golden hair was messy as it always was. Go figure.

One of his kicks finally hit something, a groin, and one of the five was sent toppling. Revenging him, another grabbed a bunch of the teen's golden curls and yanked him upward, to crush his face with the wooden floor. The CEO flinched. _Yes_, he thought the other was worthless, but he _didn't_ deserve such a treatment.

Kaiba started getting sick. They were actually having fun watching this.

More and more thoughts raced in his mind. _Why didn't he tell anyone about this? 3 years, and no one knew about it? Or even doubted it?_ He had one question answered though. The rat man looked so familiar 'cause he had the mutt's face –although much sharper, boyish and old-. _Then, he must be…. His father_! What kind of guy was that? He didn't really wanna know. Even Gozaburo wasn't _that_ sick.

One thing he knew for sure, he was gonna do something about it.

In a couple of long strides, he stood next to the boy's immobile body that was faced down and pulled his arm to lift him up. Jou instantly jumped up and shot a full-length kick at him, which he easily dodged. He held his leg, causing the other to fall on his back. Everyone stared wide-eyed. Kaiba was used to fighting the blond, he knew all of his hopeless moves.

Jou sat still on the floor and lifted his gaze to finally see his attacker. He paused. For a long pregnant moment, he just paused. He looked lost, did he hit his head that hard? His mind was pulling tricks on him again. He almost saw _through_ the older teen.

"This riot ends NOW!" yelled the brunet, stunning everyone. The music stopped.

Jou stared at the tall figure facing him. _He's real. He's here. Wait….He shouldn't be here. No one's supposed to know about this_. He whimpered in horror. _Everyone's gonna know now, he'll be sent to a safe house, away from all his friends. His sister would hate him_. He had to run away. But again, he had wanted to run away years ago. _Except he had nowhere to go, no one will take him in. He doesn't want his friends to give him sorry looks_.

"You!-" a tall finger was pointed at him. He almost wet his pants. "-will come with me"

"Mm?" He thought of fighting, but who was he kidding? He never had a chance with Kaiba, let alone all the beating he already took. So he decided to give in. And just do as the other said. He had to get him silenced somehow, fighting him now would do him no good. He'll have to deal with his father later to _pay_ for this.

"Ya aint taking'im anywhere" His father stood up angrily. He curled in a ball instinctively but the kick never came, so he raised his head to see what stopped it. He found the brunet had grabbed his father's collar and pushed him back to his seat.

"You're no fun at all."One man jumped up and walked out o the bar while others wailed of boredom.

Jou regained control over himself and observed his surroundings. And it finally hit him. The bet, it was still on. He had to warn Kaiba. He didn't know why, but it seemed like the right thing to do. He started shouting but only managed to mumble un-understandable gibberish. Kaiba looked back at him and tried to make out what the other was trying to say.

Jou stopped his noises for a second and tried something else. He tried to draw the other's gaze to the clock, but the CEO wasn't responding correctly. He growled and almost gave up, he had only two minutes left. Then he dragged his tied hands to his left and reached one hand in his pocket and shuffled around for a moment then took out a dueling card.

"I have no time for your games, mutt" hissed the brunet. Jou mumbled back at him, he was trying to help him and what did he get in return? He threw the card at the ground next to the older teen's converse shoe. Kaiba glared at him for a second then kneeled down to grab the card. It was a spell caster card. Time Wizard.

"what is this?" Jou mumbled some more, desperately trying to get the other to understand.

"That's it. I'm out of here." He headed for the door.

"Ya aint going anywhere" The blond's father stood up and motioned for the tough guys, they blocked the door. Kaiba counted his chances against them. He'll be out, but with a few bruises. He almost went for it when the rat spoke again.

"Only one minute, an' your _mine_" spat the man. "you accepted the bet, remember?"

And he finally understood. But he was angry now, he started shouting.

"oh, fuck this.. I want to go, and I _will_ go. You want your mark? Is that it? I'll give you your _fucking_ mark" without a second thought he yanked Jou's arm and pushed his head aside to get a full view of his neck.

The blond gasped at the sudden rush in his nerve system, followed by the pain caused by the other teen's canines digging in his flesh. Jou gritted his teeth in the gag to keep from screaming.

Admiring his handy work, Kaiba stepped back from the blond -who exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding-. He left a wide, bleeding gash that showed just how perfect his teeth were. His anger was a bit reduced.

"let's go" his voice was softer, but not very. Saying so, he pulled the dazed Jou with him –since he hadn't let go of his arm-. But the old man stood in his way again.

"Ya mark him, _you_ go free" reminded the grey-haired. Then glared at his son and continued. "He doesn't". Jou was looking down all the time, but he could sense the heated glare. He was in for a hell of a beating.

"Your bet ends in-" saying so, he raised his open palm and lowered a finger each passing second the clock on the wall ticked.

5

4

3

2

Everyone gaped at the flying teen. The _damn_ clock skipped a tick. Kaiba had punched Jou into the air; he knocked a couple of tables and a dozen chairs.

"Here's your knock, you sick!" The CEO hissed, zooming towards the old man smirking. "I'm being generous, so I'll give _you_ a free _knock_"

He raised his fist to punch the rat when his son stood in the way. He would've spread his hands to cover more space, but his hands were tied.

"wha- why are you defending him?" He pointed a disgusted finger at the rat. When he got no answer from the shorter teen he ordered. "Step aside!"

"Mmm!" Jou shook his head, tears were filling his eyes, but he'd die before he let them fall.

His father gathered his guts back and pulled his son's shoulder.

"Ya'll pay for this" he hissed in Jou's ear, running a shiver up his spine.

"Enough of this" Kaiba growled and pulled Jou's forearm, guiding him out of the bar. Once out of everyone's sight, he turned Jou around and untied his hands. Then left him and walked down the street towards his car.

Jou followed him silently -after removing the gag- rubbing his neck and bruised wrists, his struggles did most of the bruising. He didn't feel like complaining about walking barefoot in the streets.

Kaiba suddenly stopped, Jou almost ran into him. He turned around, blue eyes met honey ones.

"Why would you do that kind of thing?" questioned the brunet, searching the other's eyes for an answer. He didn't like the hurt look he found.

"You think I wanted that?" his voice above a whisper, his eyes were filling with tears again. "You think I actually accepted any of it? You think I had a _choice_?" he sniffed. Kaiba was just looking at him. He continued. "well, lemme open your eyes ta somethin', Moneybags!" his voice began rising. "Not everyone's born with a silver spoon in hand and loving parents. Yes, you had a rough childhood. And guess what! You're not the only one. You're bad days are over. But guess what! MINE **AREN'T**" a tear escaped his eye and fell down his cheek. His father was gonna kill him anyway, so what does it matter. He's doomed.

Kaiba's eyes were hidden behind his thick bangs. All his thoughts about the mutt were doubted. The mutt was better than the great CEO at something, the way he was able to live his life fully, laugh with his friend, carrying all this pain with him. Not once had he seen the mutt cry, and he didn't want to see him cry now. But he had no control over that. If he wasn't gonna stop it, then at least he can give him a shoulder to cry on. He owed him that much.

Before he knew it, the blond was caught in a tight, warm embrace. He couldn't hold back anymore, his tears exploded and ran rivers down his face. He cried like a little baby, sobbing, sniffing and all. He hadn't cried in years. He sank his head in the older teen's chest, clutched his hands in the soft fabric of the other's shirt and cried his heart out. He cried every bad memory he had away, memories of all the times he woke up in fear, big guys dragging him out of his bed at night, all the stupid gamblers who thought they could put him down –he always fought back, no matter how much pain he was in- and every time his father blamed him for mistakes he didn't make.

The brunet rubbed his back helplessly. He felt guilty for making his life worse, the blond never showed it, but he knew he always hit a raw nerve in him. To be honest, he always admired the guy's happy face, people smiled for only seeing him smile, like a power he had. He must've been a heck of a liar to hide all this under that charming mask of his. He wrapped his arm around the younger teen's neck. The blond flinched at the stinging pain, the blood had coagulated but it still hurt. Kaiba let go of him to take a look at the wound he just re-opened. The wound had a blue aura surrounding it.

"Sorry.. for that" Kaiba struggled for a moment then continued. "And punching you, too"

"Nah.." The blond rubbed his nose with the back of his hand and sniffed. "It's nothing"

"c'mon, let's get you away from here." Kaiba spoke in a soft voice he never used around anyone who wasn't Mokuba before. Jou sniffed one last time, brushed his tears away and followed the brunet to his car. He was damned for showing weakness in front of his rivals, but _damn_, it felt good to just…. Just….let go of what he's been holding for a very long time.

They talked most of the way, they even laughed. Kaiba was actually enjoying the other's company, they talked about all sorts of things. He just kept on driving around the city, not wanting the moment to be over.

For the first time in his life, Jou had nothing to hide. It felt like a lame joke that Kaiba –his rival- the reason of his misery is the same reason of his relief. As much as he hated it, he loved it and didn't want it to end, too.

He fell asleep -catching up to the dream about the monkey in the vanilla jar that he was having before he was dragged out by the 5 thugs- and woke up when the car came to a stop at the gate of a huge mansion. The "**KC**" bold letters on the gate showed who it belonged to.

Kaiba regretted untying his hands, Jou struggled like a baby Taz[4]. However, he finally got Jou inside. God knows what happened in there, the blond didn't come out of the mansion for a week (don't worry, it wasn't a bad thing).

Mokuba was happy and excited about their relationship. He even made plans. Kaiba was glad everything was alright with him and his baby brother. The shipment finally arrived and everything went back to normal. Scratch that, as normal as it could get with a mutt and his master.

Later on, Jou went back to his apartment to get his stuff –he just missed his old toothbrush-.

His father never got in his way again. He was sent to jail, anyway. Kaiba took care of that.

And they lived happily ever after!

* * *

^  
Lol, I'm sorry. I can't stop myself.

[1] Of course I mean money. Let's just think it's dollars ;p

[2] I'm not much into playing cards. So I kept it un-detailed.

[3] Heading as in the master of the place. Since round tables don't have a head.

[4] you know, Taz.. the cartoon of the brown monster that eats everything and walks around in a tornado.

I hope it wasn't too OOC [out of character] ;p

I know I said I don't like it when people make jou cry, but a guy's gotta do what he gotta do.

Hope you enjoyed it. I'll be back with more ^^


End file.
